die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sévérine
Sévérine is the secondary antagonist of 2012 James Bond film Skyfall and is portrayed by model and actress Berenice Marlohe in the film. Backstory She had been saved from the Macau sex trade by Raoul Silva and worked as his representative and henchwoman. Character Summary Sévérine first sees Bond killing Patrice, but leaves the apartment building before giving Bond a sinister smile. At the casino, she appears again and teases Bond for a drink to which Bond accepts her offer. Becoming acquainted, the pair sit at the bar, while being watched by her guards. After briefly trying to out-smart one another Bond reveals his true motives: he wants to meet her employer. Suddenly, a new side to Sévérine is displayed. She warns him to be careful of what he wishes for and as she goes to leave, Bond pulls her back. Slyly, Sévérine 'eyes' up her guards hoping for them to kill Bond as she feels she is being threatened but after Bond attempts to psychologize her it is revealed that she had been saved from the Macau sex trade by Silva and now works as his representative. Promising to help her escape being Silva's captive, Bond asks for her to join forces in allowing him to find the man in the shadows. Trusting Bond, she warns him that due to her previous attitude, as he goes to leave the casino, her men will try and kill him. Testing his ability and skill of survival she tells him that if he is to survive, he will find her on her yacht The Chimera where they will set sail together to head to Silva's base. Setting sail for Silva's base, Sévérine seems disappointed that Bond hasn't made it out of the casino alive. Soon does she discover, he has in fact survived and hidden on board. Joining her in the shower, the pair lower there former guards with one another and have sex. In the morning, Sévérine watches as they approach Dead Island (Silva's base), seemingly in fear (possibly due to having Bond on board). Bond joins her on the deck. As she tells him it's not too late to turn back, the men on the boat (now Silva's men, not Sévérine) hold them at gun point. The pair now handcuffed, Bond and Sévérine are now escorted through the derelict streets of the abandoned island to which Sévérine informs Bond was once the home to many, until Silva made them believe there was a leak at the local chemical plant causing them all to flee. Knowing Silva's ways, Sévérine warns Bond that he always gets what he wants in the end. Bond is taken to meet Silva while Sévérine is beaten for her defection. Following Silva's interrogation, Bond is taken outside to find Sévérine bloodied and bound to a collapsed statue. A French pre-war song, Boum! by singer/songwriter Charles Trenet, ironically plays over the island's loudspeakers. After carefully placing a shot glass of scotch on Sévérine's head, Silva hands Bond an antique Percussion Cap Pistol and challenges him to shoot the glass off her head - a sadistic opportunity to improve his recent, sub-par marksmanship scores. Bond misses, but Silva squarely shoots, killing her. Background Information and Notes * Some may argue that Severine is not really a villainess, since she allies with Bond and seems to fear Silva, however, it must be noted that Severine has performed many villainous deeds such as: **She helped Patrice in the assassination of an innocent Art Dealer. **Rather than attempt to help Bond, she leaves him for her guards and tells him that they most likely will kill him and if they don't he can find her. But she seems to have no regard for his life. **When Severine allied with Bond, it was only to benefit herself and she seemed to have no interesting in assisting Bond in stopping Silva's plot. Category:Skyfall characters Category:Antihero Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Hostage Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:Deceased characters